


The Stones of Silence

by thecolourclear (afinch)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-13
Updated: 2006-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinch/pseuds/thecolourclear
Summary: The last day of Leo and Amy's affair.





	The Stones of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> for Celbalrai's Leo FicAThon -- written as a back up

**Five Fifteen AM**

It is another cold and wet morning in Washington DC. Leo McGarry has hit snooze four times now. Snooze is a wonderful invention, he thinks. Keeps you from doing things you don't want to do. Like wake up. And break up with your non-girlfriend girlfriend. He rolls over as she comes into the room having heard the alarm and pulls it out of the wall. Smirking at him, she announces that if he's lucky, the pancakes will be done and not burnt in about ten minutes, and he can sleep if he wants to, but that means missing a homemade meal. 

Leo considers this as he stares at the ceiling. One last breakfast sounds pretty damn good to him right now. Especially considering there's no more meetings on the Hill to send Josh to anymore while he frolics around the office with the girl he's lusting after. Love is too strong a word, and Leo seriously doubts that Josh could ever love anyone more than he loves himself. Still, it's not something that Leo's about to risk finding out. 

**Nine Twenty Two AM**

She's made him late every day this week, and so far, Leo doesn't seem to mind. Margaret was about to have kittens about it, but Leo just smiled every time her voice hit that octave that normally made him shout at her. Senior staff, so used to Leo being stringent about their meetings, were perplexed by his cheerful attitude about the late meetings. Even his chats with Bartlet, and the threat of losing the election couldn't dampen his mood. 

The staff has noticed, he knows they have, and yet Leo doesn't seem to care. He whistles as Josh leaves, waving goodbye. Josh looks disgruntled but waves back. Leo just laughs, at least he's not the one on the Hill.

**Eleven Thirty Seven AM**

Josh is back from the Hill, huddled in Leo's office. Leo's pissed, and Josh is too. He offers to talk to Amy, have her talk down the senator's amendment. Leo shakes his head and tells Margaret to set up the phone call, he'll do it himself. Josh looks surprised and Leo can't blame him, but he says nothing, only shakes his head and tells Josh to inform Toby of the possible change in the speech. Josh tries passionately again to talk to Amy and Leo to talk to Toby. Leo shoots him down, firmly, and Josh knows better than to argue. He sulks out, shutting the door behind him, and Leo picks up the phone, grinning.

**Three Forty One PM**

Amy doesn't like to give up and Leo's almost at the end of his rope. He does the only thing he can and calls the senator himself and waves a few carefully worded threats at her. She backs down. Less than thirty seconds later, Amy's on the phone, screaming like a mad woman. Leo just grins and tells her to calm down, that if she wants to play in his world, she has to play by his rules and not try to make up her own. She asks if he'll be home for dinner. He laughs and tells her likely no. She sighs and says she'll leave dinner on the table. Instantly Leo feels guilty, like he should have said yes, or taken her out, or done something to console her. At the same time, he knows that Amy isn't a woman who would want to be consoled. She was cooking dinner as a way to deal. Leo half smiles, wondering what she would be doing if she'd one. Probably making a three course meal instead of a simple meal. 

Josh is agitated and Leo can't figure out why – that's usual with Josh, but instantly he feels guilty, Josh doesn't know does he? He did walk in on the phone call with Amy and now looks … Leo searches for the right word. Sad. He looks sad. He accuses Leo of phasing him out. Leo groans and insists that's not the case. He wants – he almost does – tell Josh that he and Amy have just started seeing each other, but he can't. He just reassures Josh, who suddenly looks a whole lot happier and leaves grinning, calling after CJ – no doubt to apologise for whatever he'd done that day. 

**Five Fifty Five PM**

He's home for dinner, picking at his food. Amy's happier than he is, which is a surprise, seeing as he just beat her with a stick. She asks what's wrong and he mutters something about something at work. She knows it's bullshite and throws her fork at him. He glares at her, then begins to talk, telling her how he loves Josh like a son, and fathers don't go around screwing their sons former girlfriends. Amy looks surprised and then, for the first time, Leo sees her vulnerability. He realises then in that moment that she's probably been trying for so long to find some small bit of true happiness in the cruel world of Washington. After all, that's all his searching for. He asks to finish dinner, and she agrees, crying. He knows what she so bitterly wants to voice, no, it really wasn't fair.

**Sometime After Midnight …**

He lay there, stroking her hair, trying so hard not to fall asleep. He wanted the little moments to hang on to. She wakes up and smiles, pulling him on top of her, and they have sex again before collapsing again on the bed. He'd just started off comforting her, he hadn't meant for her to wind up in his bed – or had he? He didn't know himself. He just know that it was their last night and he wanted it to be as magical as possible. The three little words from her throw him off balance and he pales, his face crumpling. She reaches over to gently stroke his cheek and he pulls away. 

She gets up and slowly starts getting dressed. He says nothing, only watches her pick up a few of her belongings and leave. She'll be back in the morning for the rest, he's sure. He turns over and closes his eyes, knowing his done the right thing.

**The Next Morning …**

He's back to his cranky strict self, but he has a soft spot for Josh. He will always have a soft spot for Josh. Josh has no idea the weeklong romance that just occurred under his nose, and Leo knows it will stay that way. And Leo knows something else that Josh does not too. He knows that he will never betray Josh again.


End file.
